Dragons Don't Get Left Behind
by FieryFaerie
Summary: Jaken has trouble keeping up with Sesshoumaru with Rin in tow, but when Sesshoumaru solves the problem, it may be more trouble than it's worth. Jaken x Ah Un, ONESHOT [spam!fic, written for Dawnsama]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Written for Dawnsama in the lovely Numisma's May 2006 spampost on livejournal!**

---

When Rin joined them, Sesshoumaru put Jaken in charge of making sure that she didn't wander off or get hurt. Jaken was a bit miffed that he was put in charge of a mere _human_, but since he had bound himself to do whatever Sesshoumaru asked of him, he was stuck with the little brat.

Things seemed to be fine for a few days...the little girl seemed to be almost as devoted to Sesshoumaru as Jaken himself was, although she was _definitely_ far more annoying, but after one especially long day of traveling it became apparent that Rin's tiny little human legs were not meant to keep up with a demon who could float through the air without the slightest effort. Jaken scolded the girl for almost passing out from exhaustion, and encouraged Sesshoumaru to just dump the girl, but Sesshoumaru seemed to think that keeping the girl with him was very important.

Not inclined to slow down, and still expecting Jaken to somehow keep up with Rin in tow, Sesshoumaru continued at his own steady pace, forcing Jaken to find other means to keep up. At first, he thought he could keep her moving by poking her incessantly with the Staff of Heads, but when she burst into tears after one particularly rough shove, Jaken received three new lumps on his head, and was forced to find yet another way to keep up with Sesshoumaru-sama. Next, he tried carrying Rin, which turned out to be an awful idea, considering she was quite a bit bigger than him, despite her age.

Finally tired of Jaken's failure, Sesshoumaru took it into his own hands, and said he would solve the problem. At first Jaken was hopeful, and allowed himself a few daydreams in which the little girl was gone and he and his Sesshoumaru-sama were alone together again, but suddenly, a loud roar interrupted his daydream. Jaken shook his head quickly, and found himself starting into a disconcertingly familiar face.

"Ah-Un?" he cried, causing Sesshoumaru to raise one enigmatic eyebrow as he lifted a giggly Rin onto the dragon's back.

"Do you know this creature, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he gently pried Rin's hands from his kimono.

"N-no," Jaken stuttered, staring into the eyes of the two-headed dragon, trying to discern if Ah-Un still remembered him.

---

Ah-Un proved to be a great help in keeping Rin (and Jaken) caught up with Sesshoumaru, and at least for the moment, it didn't seem that the dragon remembered him, so Jaken let himself relax a bit.

One day, however, when Sesshoumaru was off fighting with Inuyasha, or god knows what, Jaken was left alone with Rin, while Ah-Un presumably carried out some other business for Sesshoumaru.

"Why don't you ever talk to Ah-Un, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked him playfully, laying flower garlands on his head, "She missed you very much, and is sad that you don't talk to her." Jaken blanched.

"Er...y-you can talk to Ah-Un, Rin?" He stammered, pulling the flowers off his head as she put another garland on.

"Yes, of course!" Rin giggled, skipping off to collect more flowers, "she's here because she was looking for you!"

Jaken felt a bit dizzy, and leaned hard against the staff of heads. So not only did Ah-Un remember him, but she had been looking for him? This could be awkward.

Jaken finally managed to regain his balance, but was immediately pushed to the ground by a large scaly arm.

"Jaken-sama," Ah, the left head, said sweetly, "I finally have you alone!"

"We've missed you, Jaken-sama," chimed Un. Jaken's eyes flew about madly as he prayed that Rin would come back from wherever it was she had wandered off to.

"Er...hello, Ah-Un...I...um...I missed you too. How is it that you found me?"

"Your entire village was there when you left to follow Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama," said Ah, blinking seductively.

"It took a long time to track you down, but we finally found you!" added Un, licking her lips.

The truth of the matter was that Jaken's father had arranged a marriage between himself and the daughter of the dragon lord of the forest to the north of their small home. It would have been quite a smart move, politically, but the thought of marrying the two headed dragon had pushed Jaken into seeking an escape, especially since he'd begin to realize that he wasn't really interested in females at all. Luckily, the powerful and stunning Sesshoumaru had happened to come upon Jaken's small village, and Jaken had taken the opportunity to run away from home.

Now pinned beneath Ah-Un's strong arm, he was beginning to wonder how much the dragon knew about his reasons for leaving. The marriage had been agreed to so quickly, because it was well known throughout the land that the daughter of the dragon lord was deeply in love with the imp king's son, Jaken. If Ah-Un knew that he had disappeared because he hadn't wanted to marry her, he didn't know what she would do.

He must have been lying there with his mouth hanging open for quite a long time, because when Ah-Un finally spoke, the two heads said in unison, "Don't worry, Jaken-sama, I understand your duty is to serve Sesshoumaru-sama now." They leaned in and each licked a side of Jaken's face, causing him to shiver, mostly with revulsion. "We will serve Sesshoumaru-sama with you, help ease your burden, and then we will serve _you._"

The two headed dragon giggled girlishly, and Jaken could have sworn they were blushing, when suddenly Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing, carrying a giggling Rin by the collar.

"Jaken, stop playing with the dragon and look after Rin," he commanded, dropping the girl gently into a clump of bright purple flowers. Jaken bolted upright and smoothed out his vestments.

"Ah...of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken twittered, picking up his hat, which had fallen to the ground. he nearly dropped it again when he saw Un give him a little wink.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru asked softly as he watched Jaken try to compose himself, "What do you know about Jaken and the dragon?" Rin giggled, tying flowers into the ends of Sesshoumaru's hair.

"Jaken-sama and Ah-Un are in love!" Sesshoumaru let one eyebrow raise slightly, one corner of his lip doing the same.

"Then we'd better leave them alone, then, shouldn't we, Rin?" He scooped up Rin, who immediately began braiding more flowers into his hair, and they left the clearing, leaving Jaken and his betrothed to their own business.

THE END


End file.
